The Cursed King
by King's Curse
Summary: Being reborn is like a reset button on a game console. I wonder if there is a permanent game over for me in this life. OC Self-insert. No pairings! I'm trying not to! Constructive criticism are more then welcome. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Magi. If I did, I would be rich and if I was rich, I wouldn't be an amateur writer. This is my first story, which has been swimming in my secret pool of creative for a while. I wasn't planning on writing it but I figured why not. OC Self-insert. So if you don't like, don't read! No warnings in this chapter! Constructive criticism is welcome but please be nice, people, I have a delicate heart, tee hee. Cheers!**

Chapter 1

In this universe, there is no single world. There are different worlds, with different life forms, different time and different laws. Each of these worlds conforms to their own set of laws that can't be broken by other worlds; whether, it's physical, mental, spiritual, intellectual or magical. However, there are exceptions to all laws.

Those exceptions connect these worlds in different ways, whether it's imagination, storytelling, books, gateways, parallel dimensions, or other means. It was because of that exception, I became the exception to all the existing worlds. Where I, an average woman, became more than average in the all worlds. It was because of a broken law of one world that changed me from a working mother to the Cursed Knight King of all worlds.

The knowledge, the wisdom and the memories that I gain continue to build up, as my cursed life is reborn, dies and is reborn again. I can't fight back nor can I give up. The only thing left for me now is to run; living this empty existence to find a way to rest my soul in permanent peace. I have been searching and praying to find a way to be permanently free of being hunted by the soul hunters of the world that cursed my very existence. After 45 years of my last life, I am reborn again as the daughter of a servant and the ambitious younger brother of a kind king. This is this story of my life beginning in the Kou Kingdom, in the world of Magi.

I never remember the first three months of my new life. I don't know what the reason might be. Whether it's because my brain as an infant is underdeveloped or if it was part of my cursed existence; it's just the way it is for some reason. After the three months pass, my vision starts to gain clarity and I am granted two things that gives me an advantage over other children: memories and awareness.

The more memories that I gain in my previous life, the more time it takes for me to remember them after my rebirth. In the last world, it took me nearly 8 months to regain all my memories. This time, it was closer to a year. As I regain my memories, my personality turns 180, then another 180 and keeps turning until I have fully assimilated them. The first people who usually notice the change in me are usually my parents and it drives them nuts. In this world, it's only my mother, Hana. The woman doesn't say much about it but the way she looks at me is obvious, she's highly concerned for her only daughter.

She, being a servant of the palace, didn't spend much time with me. My odd behavior is not something she can give too much time to. Not that I'm complaining, seeing this as chance to not play pretend baby, especially as more and more memories mature me pass the point of being an infant. It's not much, considering my body is still that of an infant, and infants need rest and nutrition. So most of the time, as I regain more and more of my memories, I spend my time reviewing them, relearning languages and education that I lost in my death and rebirth, holding on to useful memories and knowledge.

There are several upsides and downsides to the whole re-birthing process. The downside is having no understanding of the language used in different worlds. Decoding the language becomes more of pass time as I age. Unfortunately, the set laws of the each world prevent mixing magic of other worlds into the one I am living in currently. So practicing magic or the other wonderful powers have I come across also becomes obsolete. However, the butterflies that flutter around give me a pretty good idea about which world I am in. Another downside, unfortunately, is that not all my worlds accept my values. What is important to me is obsolete in another world. In this world, women with no prestige or power are looked down upon.

The worse downside is when I am born into a world, whose timeline I am well aware of. The worlds that I previously read about in fiction or heard stories about exist. Preventing change in these worlds was a difficult task even now. However, I am not naive enough to think that my existence and pretense changes nothing. Whether, it's feelings, people or events; one existence can change a lot. This world of Magi is the same. My existence already changes the fact that Ren Kouen is not the oldest child of Ren Koutoku. He is in fact two years younger than I am.

Upsides are that I always learn new things, no matter what they are. I use the stories and knowledge gained in my previous lives to integrate and form new ideas. I have learned technology, magic, and other skills. The techniques I learn that doesn't involve magic or technology can be applied to other worlds, like horseback or dragon riding (that's a story for another time), and training my body and intelligence.

Another upside is the people of each of the worlds. Despite the difference in all the worlds, the humans or rather the intelligent life forms don't change. The personalities, the intelligence, the ideals, and the idiocy that is among humans, is also shared by the other life forms. Humans don't occupy all the worlds, just most of the worlds that I have been to. The one thing I always feel guilty about is that fact I am taking away the child my parents should have, which is why I decided early on that I would do everything in my power to love those families as if they were my own. I would give them my very existence to make sure they are safe and happy, even if I am not. It's the same for my current mother.

Hana is a servant in the palace of the Kou Kingdom. Ren Hakutoku, is the current king. His oldest son, Ren Hakuyuu is only one year older than me. Unfortunately, my mother fell for the younger, more ambitious brother of the king. My mother is aware that Ren Koutoku would never return her affections. In the Kou Kingdom, royalty is everything. Which means by default he would never accept me as his blood. Not that I'm going to cry about it, seeing how that man spreads havoc in other countries with his family in the future. I am an open secret in the palace, though without the restrictions of royalty, which is why the servants called me the unlucky princess behind the every important person's back.

Which is why, in the past five years, I have not met a single person from my currently blood family or any of the nobles or parliamentary officers (face to face that is). When I was physically able to I started exploring the palace. In each trip, I would venture out further and further until I got tired, then returned before my mother would. In one of those trips, I accidentally found the room Ren Hakuyuu was using with his instructor. It was an opportunity I was unwilling to waste. Fortunately, there was an empty storage room right next door to the occupied room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do you really want it? In chapter 1 for those who do… No warning except for the word 'S***'**

**Chapter 2**

"What are you doing?" A quick swipe of a hand against the dirt erased evidence of the calligraphy. Being reborn, means that the clumsiness I had as a kid comes back. Every. Single. Time. It was a pain in the arse but it's probably something that my mind unconsciously connects my body with. Which means, the tripping, the stumbling, the stubbing my toes, and the chicken-scratch handwriting all comes back. I don't have to fix the handwriting for anyone but if That Jerk finds out I was being lazy about calligraphy, it'll be hell to pay and knowing him and his abilities, no doubt he'll know. I still shudder at the lessons he put me through.

If I want to leave this country one day, I need to become stronger; with knowledge and in strength. Training my body properly has become routine now. Since it's difficult for women to be part of the military, my physical training has become a nightly activity. Training is good and all but the fact is that it can be difficult to do without getting caught. Not only that but if any of the adults found out, it would spell trouble for me and my mother. I couldn't leave after sunsets either since my mother is usually back by then, so my option was to go early in the morning and comeback before sunrise; the time my mother awakens. Erasing evidence has become something of a habit now.

The voice was young and very familiar. Slowly straightening out and then turning half way I saw the boy that interrupted my writing practice. Ever since I started to sneakily take part in the lessons with Ren Hakuyuu two years ago, I started to plan my eventual, permanent leave. Of course I plan to take my mother with me, settling down far away from this country. Whether or not my mother goes with it, is another story but that's something I won't worry about now. My first priority was to get stronger without being noticed by any important people, which means avoiding being found out by every unimportant person. Gossipers in the palace are a dime a dozen. Rumors are usually spread because they don't have other entertainment to keep them occupied.

So being found out by Ren Hakuyuu himself was the worst thing that could've happened. "That's my question. Hakuyuu oujisama. Isn't it very late for you to be roaming around?" Being seen as a smiley, dumb girl was something that irked in me but at this point getting out of this is a much bigger priority.

"Hmm... I saw you sneaking around." He stared at her. A breeze blew by, causing shiver to run down my spine. It was late afternoon by now. "You didn't answer my question. What are you doing?" Shit!

"Eh? I wasn't sneaking around. I was bored so I was drawing in the dirt. Are you done with you sword lesson for today?"

"That didn't look like it was drawing." Ren Hakuyuu was a cute boy, with dark hair, dark eyes and smooth and flawless skin he inherited from his mother. Dressed in the royal robes, he looked just like a doll but he was an intelligent brat. He leaned forward, closer to my face. "If you don't tell me, I'll tell on you."

"Tell on me? For what?" He grinned.

"That you're sneaking in to my lessons."

"Eh? When did I do that?" Freezing was not an option. Giving any more leverage will only end in bad for me. This brat was intelligent, even if he was eight years old. "I wonder what sensei would say, if he found out that the 'unlucky princess' is sneaking into lessons with me. Not only that but that you've been sneaking into the library after everyone leaves to read." This brat… I wonder if I could kill him and hide his body? It's not like the technology here is good enough to track me down. No, no, what am I thinking about. They still have magic… At least, he's direct.

"What are you talking about, Hakuyuu oujisama?" The smile on his face widened.

"It's not like I'm going to give you up." He leaned his arms on his knees and crouched in front of me. "You're pretty interesting. I didn't even think someone would do what you did. It's not like girls are interested in books and stuff." That's true. Most of the nobles women in the palace care more about being attractive than intelligent and the servant women are too busy with working than worrying about education. "I would've thought the same about you if I hadn't found the hole in the wall." Silence is golden as they say. One of the things I learned in one of my life is that there are certain types of people. One of them is the type who needs to fill in the silence. Being a kid, Hakuyuu is one of them. There aren't many kids around the palace with the exception of his younger brother and the Kou brothers. I don't know how they spent their times since I don't purposely seek them out. "Of course, I thought it was weird but then I started noticing things, like how some of my scrolls would go missing then reappear later. Or how you just happen to be taking care of a chore near the room, Sensei and I use."

If he noticed that much, there is a chance that woman also knows what I've been up to. Double shit! I got careless. "So…" Squaring my shoulders, I could only prepare myself what he does. Harming this brat won't be good. At least, if he tells on me, I could deal with my punishment; so much for being a former ninja. Living so many times, doesn't guarantee that I will retain all my memories, no matter how much I try to. Sometimes, things get muddled to the point that I am not even sure if I'm doing the right thing. "What are you going to do? Will you have me punished?"

"What? You mean I was right?" What? "Seriously! I was just guessing." This brat… My expression must have showed my shock because he started laughing. I got tricked by an eight year old. Is old age catching up?…Like hell!

"So, why are you here?" His laughter had been reduced to bouts of giggling. I could feel my left eyebrow twitching.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Why?"

"You're interesting."

"You said that already."

"There are no kids our age.

"So?"

"So?" He stood up and extended his hand. "Let's be friends!"

"Huh?! Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah, The Unlucky Princess." He nodded his head in confirmation. I had to press fingers against my eyebrow.

"You do know that being friends with me will demean your position as the son of the Emperor, right?" Not that something like that should affect a kid but it's probably a good idea to let him know.

"Huh? Aren't we family though?" He tilted his head. "You're Koutaku-ojisan's first daughter, right?"

"Well, yes but-"

"So that means we're family! And as the older brother, it's my duty to look after my younger siblings. Kouen and Koumei are with each other and Hakuren is always with me but you're always by yourself whenever I see you and I don't like it. Sensei said that you're not royalty but chichue said you're still family by blood." I could only stare at him. This kid is eight years old but he has already developing his character to what he might one day be. Even though I'm technically the lowest in the food pyramid, he's still reaching out.

"Hakuyuu ouji-"

"Call me oni-chan." A smile formed without my consent.

"Hakuyuu Oujisama," He pouted. "I just want to let you know that forming any sort of relationship with me will only make you look bad. So even if you tell on me, I can't become you're little sister or your friend. Please excuse me." I bowed and ran away before he could protest. Forming any sort of familial relationship with this kid will only end badly, especially if he's supposed to die in the future. Staying away from the royalty is priority amongst all priorities!

**Author's Notes: This chapter is earlier than I expected to post but it's thanks to ForeverinWonderland for the wonderful review. It motivated me to complete Chapter 2. Thank you dear! Keep reviewing for more chappies!**


End file.
